Nuestra apuesta
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Secuela de La gran apuesta: Harry sabe que ha cometido muchos errores, es sumamente idiota, descuidado y tiene cero capacidades para comprender las mínimas cosas, pero eso no quiere decir que no estará dispuesto a recuperar lo que no sabía que, hasta ahora, había perdido. Aunque le crucien en el intento. Semi-AU. Slash para los sensuales.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, eso ustedes, queridos lectores, ya lo saben.

 **N.A:** ¡Uff! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¡perdón por hacerles esperar! Pero es que la vida real me ha absorbido como no tienen una idea, entre el trabajo y la universidad, apenas me queda tiempo, pero como les dije: lo prometido es deuda. ¡Y acá está la secuela!

Comenzaremos con los pensamientos de Harry porque me parece justo y necesario saber qué sucede por su cabecita. Pero no teman, pronto vendré con un POV de Draco y otro de Ron para ir comprendiendo de qué va el asunto. En el otro fic dije que éste tendría tres caps, al igual que el anterior, pero no… tendrá cinco. Eso es lo que asumo. Quiero que quede bien estructurado y que ustedes comprendan ;DDD Procuraré subirlo rápido, en serio 3

Sin más preámbulos, lean.

* * *

 _ **Nuestra apuesta**_

 _ **~O~**_

 _Errores irreparables_

Lo primero que Harry pensó cuando su cerebro logró encenderse luego de media hora, es que fue un gran, no, un gigantesco y colosal estúpido.

Estúpido chico inocente que piensa que todo al final le saldrá bien, ¿no había aprendido ya que el destino es un bastardo que le gusta divertirse a su costa?

¿Qué creía? Nada saldría bien, algo le decía. _Él lo sabía._

Siempre había tenido esas pequeñas corazonadas, esa parte de su instinto alertándole de la calma que repentinamente le llega sólo es una vana ilusión que precede a la terrible tempestad.

De pequeño lo había comprendido. La primera vez que tuvo una extraña corazonada fue cuando le regalaron a sus cortos cuatro años un pequeño oso de peluche. Usado, pero cálido, y realmente, realmente se había conformado con ello. En ese momento era tan feliz que todos los desplantes y malas miradas que aún no comprendía, eran eclipsadas en comparación a ese raro momento de dicha.

Su primo debió haber visto su pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, porque tan rápido como el pequeño Harry observó su rostro fruncido, supo que sucedería algo. Su cálido oso de peluche apretujado en sus delgados brazos, fue arrebatado por un regordete niño que rápidamente le sacó el relleno, dejándole desinflado y arruinado, así como su felicidad y toda la dicha que pudiera haber sentido en ese corto instante.

A partir de ese momento, no es que haya madurado con repentino pasmo, pero conoció entonces que debía hacer caso a esos pequeños estados de alerta que su instinto le indicaba. Se salvó de muchas situaciones precarias y le servía para no enlazarse de más a las personas que al final terminarían alejándose finalmente de él.

Pero con Malfoy, no, con Draco… todo fue rápido. No apresurado, sino fugaz, como algo que debería haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Y Harry no se miente, fue realmente feliz en ese efímero instante de rara, muy rara alegría, porque sentía que al final, todas las piezas en su vida comenzaban a juntarse.

A encajar finalmente.

Que el camino trazado por su propio designio por fin comenzaba a crearse, y no era una oscura vereda ya designada por una profecía establecida antes de siquiera comenzar a comprender lo que significaba el vivir realmente.

Había decido arriesgarse a intentar, y la primera persona fue Draco Malfoy. Harry, contra todo lo que su instinto le indicara, decidió irse de lleno, como un Gryffindor. Consintió que todo se diera aunque su mente le traicionara recordándole todos los malos momentos, y por instantes pensó en simplemente declinar, en irse a su lugar seguro, a su hoyo donde nada ni nadie le lastimara porque luego de la guerra, la amargura había mellado y la inseguridad era más fuerte que antes, aunque su máscara de amabilidad constante la contradijera.

Todos pensaban que era el salvador, todos creían que era un héroe que nada le lastimaría profundamente; pero estaban tan equivocados. Esas personas aún creían que era alguna especie de ente místico creado por el mismísimo Merlín y no veían al frágil humano tras esos infames títulos que buscaban de otorgar cada vez que lograba crear una hazaña digna de un mago poderoso.

Lo que no sabían era que Harry ni siquiera se enteraba de cómo lograba meterse en tales situaciones.

Sabía que tenía una suerte horrenda, pero irónicamente, esa misma mala suerte le salvaba de morir.

Odiaba su vida… No, odiaba cómo los demás habían decido conducir su existencia.

¿Existir? Harry no vivía por él, respiraba por los demás, y eso resultaba asfixiante. Pensar en ello le amargaba.

Y ahí era donde comprendía que, aunque amara a sus dos mejores amigos que yacieron con él padeciendo las injurias de la guerra, sabía que no estaban en el mismo navío.

No eran las mismas experiencias pese a lo unidos que estuvieron en los lóbregos momentos.

Cada uno tenía sus traumas y demonios, cada uno intentaba lidiar lo mejor que podía su día a día.

Pero no era lo mismo.

Y puede que sonara egoísta, terriblemente egoísta, pero Harry estaba consciente que lo que él padece, supera todos los sinsabores que Ron y Hermione sobrelleven.

Aparte de que están juntos, _juntos._

Está bien, muy bien, pero Harry no puede evitar envidiarlos porque para ellos parece _taaan_ sencillo simplemente superar juntos los infortunios. Están unidos contra todo mal, y Harry sabe que en ese dúo, un tercero sólo entorpecería el camino en vez de ser una ayuda más.

Es horrible la sensación, y sabe que no encaja; no se siente a gusto como cuando sólo eran tres y no dos más uno.

Sus cavilaciones son terribles. Y sabe que si las exterioriza, sólo se verá más ridículo de lo que se siente. Así que es mejor guardarlo, así como todo lo demás que no ha podido aún superar.

Quizás buscar su propio lugar… Era difícil pensarlo, tratar de hacerlo parecía tarea titánica. Pero Harry deseó lograrlo. Comenzó por estudiar, estudiar _de verdad_ , aunque Ron se quejara y dijera que ya tendrían tiempo, pero para Harry el tiempo se había detenido cuando su vida comenzó a marchitarse como una flor que dejó de recibir el rocío de la mañana.

No estaba muriéndose, y aunque extrañamente ya sucedió una vez, si alguna vez le preguntan cómo se siente morir, no contará la experiencia pasada, porque aquello fue como simplemente cerrar los ojos y dormir profundamente, tal como lo dijo Sirius; no, él diría que morir significa marchitarse finalmente.

Marchitarse, arrugarse, secarse... _echarse al olvido._

Era patético, y sabía que el marchitarse no haría que los problemas desaparecieran.

Desaparecer no era una opción.

Así que decidió ir en la búsqueda de Harry.

Quiso ver, comenzar a explorar.

Por ahora que estaba iniciando su último año (de verdad, último) en Hogwarts, muchas opciones no tenía salvo estudiar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tratar de conocer más de lo que ya sabía y superarse, porque quería demostrar que no sólo era el salvador del mundo, sino que era Harry Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter, un chico de dieciocho años, humano, frágil: _mortal_ que sólo desea superarse y finalmente entrar en la Academia de Aurores para por fin ser ese Harry que todo el mundo parece haber olvidado.

Lo estaba logrando, se había alejado del mundo, se había comenzado a encontrar consigo mismo y eso se sentía bien, pero también sentía que algo hacía faltaba en su vida y no sabía qué era. ¿Una pareja? Lo había intentado con Ginny y no funcionó.

Quiere a la chica, pero había algo que faltaba en esa relación. Lo que tenían era hermoso… ahorita, ¿pero más tarde? Cuando la cosa comenzara a tomar un rumbo más serio, _más intenso,_ ¿qué haría? Harry no podía imaginarse (no aún) casándose, teniendo hijos y formando una familia.

Eso era antes, cuando era ese Harry soñador. No ahora. Ahora quería buscarse a sí mismo, buscar ese Harry que estuviera entre el bien y el mal, ese Harry que conociera lo bueno y lo malo y supiera todo sin ser ese idiota que tantas veces fue burlado.

Por supuesto que deseaba una familia, con todas sus fuerzas, pero no ahora, y Ginny sí parecía desearlo. Puede que si le confesaba todas las tribulaciones que le acarrean de forma mental y psicológica, le hubiera comprendido, porque es una adorable chica comprensiva, y puede que también le hubiera dado el tiempo necesario, pero Harry no necesitaba eso, no quería un tiempo limitado, aunque no se especificara cuánto en realidad; pero ese era el problema, porque él _sí_ sabría los límites y eso al final le atosigaría a tal punto que su relación iría a un inminente debacle.

No podía permitirse eso, por ello cortó toda relación con la chica. Puede que al principio no hubiera comprendido sus razones y se sintiera traicionada, pero tuvo un buen cierre pese a todo.

Por supuesto, existen otras razones, pero la más importante en aclarar había sido esa.

Quizás… quizás si Harry hubiera sido más optimista y hubiera tratado con ímpetu en resolver todo, tal vez habría cumplido finalmente sus sueños.

Pero no se mentía, Harry había dejado esas fantasías, ese _querer_ con ímpetu, con tanto fervor que aun con todos los problemas que se presentaran en el camino, no hubiera dejado de creer. Ya no podía volver a eso, así que decidió cortar de raíz todo el asunto.

Decidió pensar con cabeza fría los pros y los contras, decidió cavilar meticulosamente cada consecuencia, nada de pensar en la recompensa que vendría al final, simplemente en lo malo que acontecería, y actuó.

Después de ello, no es que se metió en su propio mundo, aunque Ron y Hermione dijeran lo contrario.

Simplemente decidió darse tiempo para conocerse, para tratar de resolver sus problemas sin preocuparse por los demás como siempre lo hacía en el pasado. Los inconvenientes que sucedían, que se resolvieran por su cuenta o que surgiera un nuevo individuo con serios complejos de salvador. Con gusto regalaba ese título.

¿Si los hijos de mortífagos iniciaban una escaramuza? Había estudiantes lo suficientemente cualificados para detener sus afrentas sin sentido. Ahora, si veía que ello se salía de los parámetros mentales que tenía milimetrado, se metía.

Después de todo, su palabra sigue teniendo peso y dichos hijos de padres que estuvieron en el lado incorrecto de la guerra estaban, _uhm,_ protegidos bajo su ala, por así decirlo. Tenían una deuda que saldar y Harry se encargaba de recordarles eso por mucho que le pesara. Si con ello evitaba que siguieran siendo dolores de culo, lo haría aunque sus caras agrias y amargas le recordaran tanto la suya.

Pese a quien le pese, no por nada el sombrero le quiso poner en Slytherin.

En fin, pese a todo aquello, se encontró con sus momentos, efímeros momentos de paz que se vieron turbados cuando los tortuosos pensamientos comenzaban a invadir su frágil mundo, llenándole con esa inevitable realidad que algún día tenía que enfrentar.

Pronto se percató que su vida, su reencuentro con su yo verdadero comenzaba a ser una rutina que le resultaba tediosa. Quizás eran las limitantes de estar siempre acompañado, o de que realmente no podía confesar aquello que padecía por temor a lo que pensaran de él, aunque eso debería haberlo dejado en el pasado… lo cierto es que aún le pesaba. No por los demás, sino de Ron o Hermione.

¿Qué pensarían de sus demonios? Sus temores, las pesadillas que le invadían y todos esos infortunios que constantemente le perseguían, le transformaban en un ser irascible y su magia chispeaba con fuerza, centelleaba con el poder de mil tormentas y la única forma de calmarse era desplegarla en medio de la Sala de Menesteres porque era un lugar seguro (que luego quedaba en ruinas), pero al menos no tenía a nadie que le viera con esos ojos acusadores o llenos de un temor conocido, ese mismo temor que nace del pensamiento al saberse frente a un Señor Oscuro en formación.

No, todo en él era demasiado oscuro, había mucha profundidad y Harry, que se conocía mejor que nadie, no parecía encontrarle fondo porque seguía cayendo y cayendo…

En medio de su búsqueda, de tratar de buscar eso que le faltaba, se encontró pensando que tal vez necesitaba a alguien que le comprendiera. No que tuviera los mismos demonios, pero que sí conociera lo que es vivir el infierno estando respirando, lo que es sufrir aunque no te hagas daño, lo que significa llorar con desconsuelo aunque por tus mejillas no rueden lágrimas; lo que es padecer, ver que te estás quebrando y no poder unir esos pequeños pedazos que son tu existencia…

Harry pensaba que un individuo que sufriera lo mismo, o casi lo mismo que él, aún no había nacido. No existía esa persona que le complementara… no a un nivel romántico, sino espiritual, de esa forma que con una simple mirada ya supiera lo que acontecía. No existía nadie así para él, y eso le lastimaba porque realmente pensaba que no había nadie en ese gran mundo que estuviera hecho para el Harry Potter que todo el mundo ignora de forma cruenta y deliberada.

… Hasta que le vio.

Y no fue verle, como encontrarse por primera vez, no, tenía conociéndole más de siete años. Lo conocía tanto que resultaba desagradable; pero le vio, y sí… en parte fue como conocerle realmente. Porque cuando le contempló en medio de la algarabía que era el Gran Comedor al mediodía, supo que ese alguien existía.

En ese instante sus sentidos, ese instinto que le ayuda a superar, a no ser lastimado una vez más, comenzaron a gritarle, a reclamarle que tal cosa era imposible e ilógica, y Harry en parte decidió para sí que su raciocinio estaba en lo cierto. Tenía razón, y mucha.

Pero no quiso pensar, no quiso ver más allá de las advertencias y por primera vez desde que era _ese_ Harry, no quiso anteponerse a las consecuencias de todo lo que pensaba. Y decidió lanzarse como el Gryffindor que era.

Oh sí, le hizo honor al nombre que con orgullo lleva.

Y bueno, la primera vez fue catastrófica. Considerando que le besó en medio del Gran Comedor y luego tuvo detención y… _bueno, sí,_ horrible fue todo aquel desenlace.

Lo peor es que Harry no encontró en su interior el arrepentimiento que usualmente le seguía a sus precipitadas acciones.

De alguna forma, se sintió... _liberador._

Sí, esa era la palabra exacta: libertad.

Era tan gratificante que no sabía por dónde comenzar a describirla. No podía.

Por supuesto, las preocupaciones por la otra persona comenzaron a mellar e, irremediablemente, quiso hacer más… meterse de lleno y hundirse más en eso que había creado, porque deseaba más de ese sentimiento, de esa sensación tan dichosa que hacía tiempo no sentía y creía que tampoco volvería a percibir en algún futuro cercano.

No quiso creerlo, pero sabía que Draco Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo en su insana obsesión. Esa preocupación, esos pensamientos, ese querer volver a ser partícipe de algo. ¿Por qué Malfoy?, no lo sabía, decidió no pensar en ello porque si pensaba, si volvía a cavilar en las consecuencias, en todo lo malo, su mundo volvería a derrumbarse y estaba seguro que esta vez no habría reparación alguna.

Los frágiles pilares que aún mantienen estable su existencia no lo soportarían.

En su búsqueda, en su impetuoso deseo por querer saber, triunfó.

O eso creyó…

¿No sabía ya él que la calma, la extraña y dichosa calma que sintió esa vez en la Torre de Astronomía, es una vana ilusión que precede a la tormenta?

Era patético pensar en ello.

Lo peor es que no fue a causa de Draco. No le traicionó, no hubo peleas de esas que defraudan y desilusionan, no fue Malfoy quien le decepcionó, sino una causa externa la cual no se había percatado, y eso es lo que más le pesa porque no lo vio venir, porque se descuidó de su entorno, centrándose enteramente en Draco, en lo similares que eran, en lo bonitos que son sus ojos grises brillando con intensidad o esa sonrisa lánguida que incita, ese cabello sedoso… Se pregunta si sería de igual forma al tacto de su mano…

Y no, se está desviando del tema. Malfoy le odia, y con razón. Por una vez que decidió no pensar y todos los horrores que acontecieron, ¿por qué era tan idiota?

No.

¿Por qué nunca podía sucederle algo bueno por una vez?

En su vida anterior debió haber hecho muchas cosas malas como para que en esta sufra tanto.

El sólo pensamiento le hace sonreír, pero no puede, sus labios tiemblan y los ojos se le empañan.

No puede evitar que las lágrimas se le deslicen lentamente por las mejillas.

En la penumbra de su cama oculta bajo los doseles y fuertes hechizos de protección y privacidad, Harry no puede percibir la humedad hasta que ya es muy tarde. Cuando las convulsiones en su pecho se tornan trémulas y violentas, un desgarro intenta pugnar de su garganta pero lo contiene con ímpetu.

Y sin embargo, el dolor emocional es más intenso, no puede soportar todo el peso de sus hombros, esa tensión que le ha abandonado ya dejándole sólo tristeza y amarga soledad.

Le disgusta pensar que su vida jamás será lo que alguna vez fue, que ahora es el fantasma de Harry y eso le atormenta, porque en el fondo desea ser alguien, anhela encontrar un algo que le devuelva el aliento de vida que con nada parece querer retornar a él.

Y duele.

En su sollozo, no se percata que alguien ha entrado a la habitación y le susurra con suavidad de afuera. Se percata minutos después cuando los susurros aumentan en nivel. Harry intenta contener los hipidos inútilmente, limpiándose con la tela de su pijama que cubre su antebrazo.

Suspira unas cuantas veces y baja las defensas del dosel. La otra persona pareció notarlo porque rápidamente abrió un lado de la tela, internándose rápidamente en ésta. Cuando Harry vio la figura sentándose al borde de la cama con las rodillas flexionadas para así no ser impedimento a la defensa del dosel, un _lumos_ les iluminó a ambos el rostro, y él se encontró de lleno con el semblante preocupado de su mejor amiga.

De alguna forma ya se lo esperaba, era imposible que fuese Ron. Dos semanas han transcurrido y ni siquiera le ha dirigido un fugaz avistamiento.

—Harry… —el suspiro de Hermione le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Intentó sonreír como siempre, con esa sonrisa esbozada de suave tranquilidad que quería transmitir un "todo está bien", cuando era justamente lo contrario, pero no le salió. La sonrisa se quebró en las comisuras y Hermione no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla derecha con suavidad.

—Estoy bien, Herm —pese a todo, Harry dijo la misma letanía que ya comenzaba creerse.

Hermione dio un frustrado suspiro.

— ¿Podrías dejar eso? —replicó, cruzándose de brazos, o al menos intentándolo.

Harry no pudo evitar que esta vez una sonrisa se le escapara. Hermione siempre siendo tan Hermione.

—Sabes que no puedo…

Su resoplido le enmudeció.

—Eres tan… tan… —Hermione dio otro resoplido, frustrado. Se silenció por unos segundos hasta que un suspiro salió de sus labios, sus ojos marrones fijándose en él con un brillo de preocupación—. Harry, esto no puede seguir así…

No pudo evitar que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran, sus labios transformándose en una línea fina de rigidez. Sabe que Hermione tiene razón, pero ello no quiere decir que la tozudez que le sigue crea lo mismo.

—Yo no-

— ¡Oh por Dios!, ¿por qué los hombres son taaan complicados? —en ese punto, Harry enarcó una ceja y Hermione le regaló su mirada más dura—. Es la verdad. Dos semanas, Harry, dos semanas han pasado y siguen con lo mismo, ¿ustedes no se cansan? Perdóname, pero parecen un viejo matrimonio, y Ron es la mujer indignada.

Segundos de silencio, y le fue incapaz contener la risotada que reverberó naturalmente de sus labios. Fue como si saliera desde el fondo de su estómago, subiendo rápidamente por su esófago hasta llegar a su garganta y brotar de sus cuerdas vocales de una forma tan inesperada que le sorprendió.

Pero fue gratificante de alguna forma, eso de reír… comenzaba a ser desconocido.

Hermione le dio una mirada escandalizada, expresión que no soportó mucho porque comenzó a reír también.

Tiempo después y la respiración de ambos era agitada, una pila de extremidades acostada en la cama. Los dos estaban hombro con hombro, mirando el techo de la cama, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos y divagaciones, hasta que, minutos después, la voz de Hermione se escuchó como el leve susurro de una hoja bailando al son del viento.

—No comprendo lo que ha sucedido… —comenzó con suavidad, su mano estaba al lado de la suya, pero pronto la entrelazaron. Ella lentamente giró su rostro hasta que se encontró con el perfil de Harry—. Y créeme, tampoco comprendo por qué él, y no es que te juzgue, pero de alguna forma comprendo a Ron, y no lo apruebo —rápidamente agregó cuando sintió la mano de Harry tensarse—. No apruebo que haya actuado de esa forma, he hablado con él, pero Harry… tú debes enfrentarlo ahora.

El silencio que les invadió no fue incómodo, pero tampoco tranquilo. Hermione suspiró con suavidad.

—Debes enfrentarlo.

Harry de verdad, en serio, quiso creer que estaban hablando de la misma persona, sí, ese pelirrojo orgulloso que parecía creer que el mundo estaba en su contra por cualquier nimiedad, sí, ese mismo individuo que es su mejor amigo, que le exaspera pero a la vez le divierte…

Lamentablemente, no hablaban del mismo individuo.

Y no porque con premeditación obviara el hecho de que tenía una conversación pendiente con Ron, sino que aunque creyera con firmeza que el daño era lo suficientemente irreparable como para intentarlo, sus pensamientos se habían desviado, sin quererlo, de verdad, se desviaron a la silueta alta y erguida orgullosamente de un rubio cuya suave sonrisa y ojos centelleantes se habían grabado a fuego en la profundidad de su mente.

Harry no sólo sabía que estaba mal, muy mal, sino también que, desde hacía una semana había comprendido finalmente que estaba estúpida e irremediablemente enamorado como nunca antes lo había estado.

No es que fuera experto en el asunto, pero si sentir eso que siente, ese sentimiento que padece pero a la vez le llena de dicha. Esa sensación agridulce de amarga felicidad e infinita satisfacción… si eso no quiere decir que sus sentimientos por el estirado rubio no son verdaderos, la verdad es que entonces no comprende qué podría ser.

Sólo sabe que es bonito, y a la vez muy triste.

No sabía cómo o por qué surgió, pero sabe que fue de la peor forma y manera.

Lo malo, las tribulaciones apenas comenzaban.

 _Continuará._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, hermosa gente. Valoraré mucho, muchísimo sus comentarios constructivos y lo que piensan de esta historia. Nos veremos pronto~~


End file.
